1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated chest protectors and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated chest protection device for making motor-cross riders, in particular, more visible especially at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated chest protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated chest protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,097; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,951; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,167; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,630; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,125; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 440,837.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminated chest protection device. The prior art includes wearing apparel which have luminescent indicia displayed thereupon.